Carnage:New Blood
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Used to be Carnage in Konoha. The Carnage symbiote has waited eons for a new host and it's found one. follow the trail of blood to find the true meaning of Carnage. WARNING contains the sensitive subject of murder and death.


**Carnage: New Blood**

**I always felt like I wasn't giving Carnage the credit he deserved. So this story is going to be bigger and more blood stained. So without further ado, here's Carnage: New Blood!**

**Beastoftruth does not own Naruto or Spider-man. Nor does he own the picture used, which was created by Clayton Crain.**

It has waited for so long. When it's original host had succumbed to entropy, it moved from host to host trying to find a connection as good as it's original host. It was so close to finding one but disaster struck.

A beast of untold power descended upon the world, destroying all in its path.

It believed it found the perfect host, as it had tried to bond with the beast. The beast did what only few had done before, the beast had denied the bond even before it started and, as punishment for trying to bond with it, almost disintegrated the offending symbiote and throw it to the wind.

It had taken so long to regain what it lost, so long that it was starting to waste away. It had tried so many hosts of the new era, but none would survive the bond. It needed a long lasting host, one that would give it the energy and nutrients it need to live. It could not see, per say, but it can "feel" the world around it and it felt something it was very familiar with near.

Blood.

Six-year old Naruto felt it run down his hands and he looked at the slumped body on the alley way wall. It was an accident, the man charged him, stumbling and yelling, and Naruto grabbed the closest thing to himself to protect himself. Naruto now held the broken piece of wood that was now conversed in blood, both the man's and his own. His body stood still in shock as his mind was a whirlwind of activity. His mind going through various pathways to try to figure out this development, however the all lead to the same conclusion.

It felt good.

Naruto won't lie; he did not live a charmed life. He was never beaten but he was ignored. He was invisible except to the few who liked him or treated him with open distain. On the outside he wanted to prove that he was worth paying attention to, but deep down he wanted them all to disappear. Now, if Naruto had a normal childhood, he would understand that these feeling were bad and he shouldn't enjoy taking a life, but were never said he's was normal did we? He has had almost zero positive human interactions that would teach him these valuable lessons. As Naruto stood there contemplating this new development, something rushed him from a nearby sewer grate and started to envelope him like a second skin or a full body suit. He let loose a scream as he felt the pain as the unknown creature forced its way into his body through open cuts on his skin. He felt agony as he felt it move throughout his blood stream. In the end, he only felt one thing.

It felt perfect.

The symbiote did not expect this to be a full time ride, only to get want it needed to live a while longer, but it was going too perfectly. The blood was not dying trying to fight it off; the body seemed to be accepting it, the boy was not dying from the usually energy it brought on the body. Instead, it was getting more energy, enough were it should be back to normal strength in just a matter of hours. The body was suffering from starvation but it could work with that because the muscles have not died due to the energy in the boys body. The boys mind seemed to be in shock, so that would make the mind-meld a bit easier. The boy will be as much of it as it is of him, his ideals it's and it's ideals his. Together they will make beautiful carnage.

"What the hell?"

A passing by chunin heard a scream and stumbled onto a murder scene. However, murders happen every once in a while, but it was the figure on the scene that he was surprised at. It was short only as tall as a young child. It was covered in a blood liquid that covered its body completely with few blood red tendrils waving about on its body, it had white patches with jagged edges around where the eyes should be. It had sharp teeth with a black area around the mouth making them look sharper. It had blood red claws. All in all, it looked like a creature ready to kill. The creature noticed him as he started to go for a kuni.

"What the hell are you?"

The creature charged forward, faster than the chunin anticipated, so the chunin started to move back and threw the kuni expecting it to slow down the creature. He did not expect the kuni to bounce of it or for it to throw its arm out and a blood red sword to form from its suit and stab him. He felt the pain as the being lifted his up and gravity did it's work causing him to slide down the sword.

"Argh!"

"We are…Carnage."

Even through the pain, his eyes widened as Carnage's other hand turned into a double headed axe. His last image was swinging the axe back handed and after that he was quickly bisected.

As the top half of the chunin hit one of the alley walls and his bottom hit the floor, both sword and axe disappeared back into the suit. Carnage dipped his hand in the pooling blood; there was only one thing left to do.

When the Uchiha police got there a hour later, they found a blood covered alleyway, two dead bodies, and written on the wall in blood "_Carnage Rules"_

**A week later**

Eleven.

That's how many have died to this madness. Each body mutilated beyond repair and each murder scene emphasized by a bloody phrase on the wall that quickly becoming a phrase of fear.

"_Carnage Rules"_

The Carnage killer, that's what both ninja and civilians are calling this murderer. No matter what people tried to say, this psychopath was special. Most murderers were caught after their first or second in modern Konoha, but the Uchiha always caught them. This one however, kept going, leaving behind no clues or purpose of the murder. None of the murders were victims or connected in anyway, be it age, status, income, or ninja capability. This has led the police force to a freighting conclusion.

The murders are random.

They couldn't find a pattern because there was none. The murderer was the only one who knows who he was going to kill by some sick ideal.

"_At least that's what the analysts say."_

That's what Shisui Uchiha thought as he looked at the Carnage killer folder on his new desk in the Military police headquarters. Yes, he finally got his own desk. Hailed as one of the best Uchiha of this generation, he was asked to be the head of this investigation. He was originally supposed to be watching his best friend, Itachi, but this was something that the Fugaku thought that this took precedence. Something about "Uchiha pride". Hopefully, this would give the Hokage time to make a plan to stop to coup, as most ninja trained Uchiha have been repositioned to night watch to try to catch the killer.

Shisui looked up as he heard someone knock their knuckles on his desk getting his attention.

"We got another one."

**East side Konoha: Orphanage**

"Ok, this fucker needs to die."

While Shisui could disagree with his comrades' choice of words, he could not disagree with the basis of the matter. Even though he hated killing, he understood that some people deserved to die. This killer was on that list of people that Shisui would be willing to kill.

Shisui had passed the orphanage on different occasions. It was a homely relic of the second ninja war, being built of old wood and a hope of a better future. It was only one story, but was spaced out so every bit of the land was used, be it for the old building or play areas. As Shisui walked past the wooded fence and past the crowd that was trying to get a look, only to be held back by military forces, he noticed that one of the large oak double doors had a hole in it and was pulled from the hinges.

"_He punched through the wood and pulled out the door. The hole is low in the door so we can suspect someone of lower average height. "_

Shisui then looked at what his comrade looked and swore at. It was in the front meeting room, were children would meet their new parents and the caretakers would welcome people.

Shisui never know the lead caretaker of the orphanage, but all reports state she was a kind women, not a mean bone in her body, and giving everyone the love one would only reserve for family. Yet, here her kind and beautiful face was twisted in fear, as her bright blue eyes were wind in fear of an inhuman apparition that only she could see. Her silky brown hair matted with dried blood, and her bright blue nightgown covered in blood and covered in cuts. Her stomach and guts were forced by a might side swipe, causing the floor to be covered with her guts and her insides of her prone body to be completely visible. Above her laying body, written in blood, were the words that Shisui started to hated with all his heart.

"_Carnage Rules"_

It wasn't the words themselves; it was how they were used. As many looked at these haunting words, Shisui closed his eyes. He could see what happened.

_Shisui's mind_

"_I'm coming."_

_The head caretaker woke to rapid knocking on the doors. She was used to this; many would have been parents and come in the dead of night to drop off babies before. However, it was a dangerous time to be walking at night in Konoha._

"_I'm sorry; you have to come in the morning."_

_She heard nothing from the other side of the door, than a loud crunch as the wood burst from the door and an arm forcing it's way through. She back up and screamed as the arm pulled the door of its hinges allowing the owner entrance._

"_You sure are quite the screamer, lady."_

_The caretaker widened her eyes as she saw the being. _

Shisui opened his eyes as he could not figure out what weapon was used. He continued down one of the many hallways of the orphanage, looking into many different rooms. Each room, a future had being erased, hopes destroyed, and dreams lost. Each broken body different than the other, except each looked like it had been attacked by a wild animal. Already, he was sure he had seen enough blood and death that he needed in this life time in this one hallway. He was coming to the end of the hallway, when he saw one of his comrades run out of one of the larger rooms and immediately vomited. Shisui raised an eyebrow, and then looked into the room his comrade just left. He then understood.

They weren't dealing with a ninja; they were dealing with a mad man.

Bloody mobiles turned over broken cradles. The once peaceful nursery was now covered in innocent blood and flesh. Shisui felt bile moving up his throat, but held it down. He couldn't afford looking weak to his men, so he turned away from the nightmare and moved back to the front room. It was his fault. He decided to remove protection from the orphanage because it would not be a high value target to any ninja or murderer, he underestimated the madness of the killer, and now because of it, he had innocent blood on his hands. He didn't know if he could ever sleep soundly again. It was then he decided he will find this killer and kill him himself. If he thought about it, if all people in the orphanage were killed, it would bring the kill count up to forty-eight.

"MEDIC! We got a live one!"

Forty-seven.

Shisui pushed through everyone in his path to get there as fast as he can. He eventually came to a room were another Uchiha took care of a little girl and asking her questions. She was small, only about eight years old, had long red hair and was a little chubby. She had a shallow claw mark across her chest.

"Tell me who did this?"

"It…was...an Onryo made of blood."

Shisui saw his men flinch at the mention of a vengeful spirit, and Shisui sighed wishing that this never got out.

**Cliff hanger! Read and review and also join my facebook page**


End file.
